Changes
by fandomwriter101
Summary: When Jerome finds Mara frustrated after trying to break up with Mick, will they have a conversation that may leave Mara wondering if he has feelings for her?


**A/N Hey Jara fans! So this is my second Jara oneshot and I had originally planned it to be sweet and simple but it turned out kind of angsty/heartfelt...is that all I can write lol? Anyway this is just a little idea that came to me with the whole Jara vs Mickra thing. It takes place when Mara is trying to get Mick to dump her early in Season 2. I can't remember if Jerome actually knew why she was dressed like that but this is just a little conversation they could've had. ENJOY AND REVIEW:)**

Mara walked into Anubis House pulling at her stuffy sweater, cheer shirt, and taking off her nerdy glasses in frustration. She threw her pom-poms down on the couch aggravated at her latest failed attempt to make Mick break up with her.

Thinking she was alone, she spoke out angrily, "Ugh why won't you just break up with me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize we were actually an item Jaffray..."

Mara stood up startled by the boy leaning against the kitchen wall-Jerome.

"Jerome! I was just...I was-"

"Ranting about Mick in private?"

Mara rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch. "You're no help Jerome. And since you are interested, yes Mick and I are sort of dealing with something right now. I would love for you to actually try something called privacy!"

Jerome raised his hands to his sides and replied, "Ouch Mara. No need to be ice cold to me. I was simply caught off guard by your..um...new trend-setting look? Nerdy Cheerleader is it?"

Jerome stifled a laugh and went to sit next to Mara.

Mara tried to hide a small smile as she looked down at her apparel.

"No...actually I just wanted to try something new Jerome for-"

"For Mick?"

Mara scoffed, always shocked at Jerome's lack of restraint at others people's relationships.

"I was going to say for a change...but...now that you have mentioned it...yes it's because of Mick."

Jerome looked perplexed. "_Because_ of him?"

Mara nodded. "He needs to dump me...and I figured this would do the trick..."

Jerome raised an eyebrow and asked, "Moved on to someone else have you...?"

Mara shook her head and said solemnly, "No...it's still Mick...always has been."

Jerome hoped he didn't notice the disappointment that had overcome his face. He had seen a slim chance that had disappeared as soon as he suspected it.

"So if you are still so in love with Campbell why do you want him to dump you?"

Mara sighed. "A continent called Australia..."

Jerome ran his hand through his hair. "Oh I see don't want to hold little sports boy wonder back from his dreams do you?"

Mara gave Jerome a stern disapproving look at the title he had given Mick. "If that is your way of saying it then I guess so yes..."

"Seems like you are always changing for Mick...," Jerome said.

Mara stood up, appalled again at the words that Jerome had said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jerome, unphased, shrugged and retorted, "Oh I don't know...first rebel, now nerd, all because of this one boy."

Mara put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that he is the one who wanted me to change back to my normal self after going all bad girl!"

Jerome rolled his eyes. "That isn't the point Mara. Point is you are always putting yourself through so much just for this one guy who wasn't even aware of what a great girl he had on his hands until you had to show him. "

Mara wanted to say something but nothing would come to mind.

"Face it Mara...maybe it's Australia or maybe the little infatuation you have had with him since last term is over. You shouldn't have to change to make him date or dump you. Oh and the nerdy cheerleader thing will never work...it is still you...and I wouldn't dump you."

With that, Jerome got up from the couch and headed to his dorm, leaving Mara standing in the sitting room thinking about what Jerome had just said.

**Oooo lol not one of my greatest works but I guess I liked writing it...I do think it kind of went all over the place and was sort of contradicting the Mick/Mara relationship if that makes any sense...because I think he did like her for herself...oh well it is just a drabble! I am thinking of writing a fic where she is either dating or married to Mick and she runs into a sort of broke and "lost" Jerome years later so tell me if you would like to see that and if not suggest other prompts in REVIEWS! peace out sibunas:)**


End file.
